Antara Itachi dan Deidara
by Ice-cy
Summary: Sepasang remaja SMA, dengan cerita mereka. Itachi dan Deidara. Fanfiksi ini adalah dunia yang hanya milik mereka. Tersenyum, menangis, kecewa, cemburu, dan patah hati. Hanya fanfiksi ringan untuk kalian, yang menyukai pairing ini. / Rate: T plus
1. Manis

**Antara Itachi dan Deidara**

**Hak cipta****  
Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto  
Antara Itachi dan Deidara: Ice-cy**

Ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi satu kali habis, yang merupakan _drabble_. Fanfiksi ini kebanyakan akan singkat dan sangat tidak jelas.

Peringatan: YAOI, _drabble, school-life, short, _ItaDei, _common idea_.  
Kesamaan nama dan bentuk tokoh adalah hal yang disengaja. Namun bila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan cerita, adalah murni sebuah ketidaksengajaan, karena fanfiksi yang saya buat terinspirasi dari gambar-gambar ItaDei yang saya temukan di Google.

Bagi yang tidak suka jangan membaca ya! Hehe

* * *

**Bagian 1: Manis**

* * *

"Kyaa! Deidara-_senpai_ manis sekali!"

"Hun. Dia itu juga cantik!"

"Menurutku dia imut!"

Teriakan demi teriakan, padahal hanya seruan kecil namun terdengan teriakan di telingaku, mulai berngiang di kepalaku. Baiklah, aku ini laki-laki. Aku tak mempunyai dada, dan apa perlu aku menunjukkan bukti bahwa aku ini laki-laki? Jangan sampai aku melakukan itu!

Cih, aku sebal sekali dengan mereka. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan mereka yang menjadi _fujoshi _dan kerap mencuri gambarku dengannya. Tapi... saat mereka berteriak aku ini manis, seolah-olah mereka sedang menyerui seorang gadis, itu sungguh membuatku kesal! Manis? Cantik? Imut? Darimana kata-kata aneh itu bisa terlontar tentangku?

Aku ini seratus persen bertubuh laki-laki, dan aku ini tampan. Aku tampan! Camkan itu para _fujoshi _nubi ataupun veteran.

Aku berjalan menghentakkan kakiku dengan kesal menuju ke samping lapangan dan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Sejuk sekali di sini. Dari sini aku bisa melihat hampir seluruh gedung sekolah. Aku menyandarkan diri pada pohon yang ada di belakangku, menutup mata dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Pura-pura tidak tahu tentang apa? Tentu saja tentang teriakan-teriakan para _fujoshi _dan tatapan para _seme_ yang berseliweran di sekolah.

Ah, sedaritadi aku merasa terganggu dan menyebut mereka _fujoshi _dan _seme. _Alasannya adalah karena merecokiku yang sejak sebulan lalu menjadi kekasih salah satu idola mereka. Mau tahu siapa dia?

Lihatlah ke mana aku memandang. Saat ini aku tengah melihat seorang pemuda yang terkenal _cool _itu berjalan ke arahku sembari memamerkan senyuman tipisnya. Acara menutup mata-menghindari-mereka batal karena aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar bagiku memanggil.

Aku duduk bersila, memandang ke atas pada pemuda yang kini berdiri di depanku. Kalian tentu kenal dengan si keriput sejati kan? Dia lah kekasihku. Salah satu Uchiha yang menyebalkan. Dia sama sekali tak jauh beda dari adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Menurut kalian, apa yang akan seorang kekasih lakukan jika bertemu dengan kekasihnya? Memeluknya? Merangkulnya? Mengajaknya ngobrol? Atau apa? Yah, yang jelas adalah hal menyenangkan, bukannya malah saling memelototi seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang. Lihatlah dia. Dia berdiri diam di depanku, membiarkan aku seperti orang bodoh.

"Cih. Ada perlu apa, Itachi?" Tanyaku tak peduli dan melempar pandang ke arah lain.

Aku mungkin sebal dengannya. Tapi satu hal yang tak bisa aku elakkan adalah, aku tak bisa bertahan dengan pesonanya. Kharisma seorang Uchiha Itachi terlalu sulit untuk ditolak para _uke_, termasuk aku –yang dengan terpaksa- mengakui diri menjadi _uke_-nya.

**Normal POV**

Itachi tak menjawab, ia malah tersenyum penuh arti pada kekasihnya yang tengah memalingkan muka darinya. Detik berikutnya ia memilih untuk duduk di samping Deidara dan bersandar di pohon. Wajah tenang tampak tergambar jelas di wajah Uchiha sulung itu saat ini. Memejamkan kedua matanya, merilekskan tubuhnya, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan santai di atas rerumputan yang menjadi alas mereka.

Deidara melirik sesekali melihat Itachi. Hal yang ia dapati setelah beberapa kali lirikan itu adalah, Itachi tersenyum –menyeringai– tipis, dan membuat Deidara menebak-nebak Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dei?" Tanya tachi dengan suara pelan, namun cukup untuk sampai ke telinga Deidara.

"Hanya sedang menghindari tatapan menjijikkan dari para gadis itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sama sekali tak terima saat mereka mengatakan bahwa aku manis. Aku ini pria!"

"Hn."

Deidara menoleh dan mendelik tak percaya ke arah Itachi. Ia sebal sekali jika pemuda itu merapalkan _trademark_ milik adiknya. Demi apapun yang ada di muka bumi ini, kombinasi dua huruf nista itu adalah kombinasi huruf yang paling buruk dari sekian jutaan kosa kata yang ada.

"Tapi menurutku kau manis, Dei." Ucap Itachi lembut yang lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati hembusan angin, dan tersenyum tipis karena ia yakin bahwa saat ini kekasihnya tengah merasa terusili.

"Ii– Itachi _baka_!"

Benar dugaan Itachi. Saat ini Deidara tengah sibuk memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merona merah.

Ia akan marah, jika ada yang mengatakannya manis. Namun dari Itachi, hal itu tak berlaku.

TAMAT

* * *

**Bagian selanjutnya: Cemburu**

Itachi dilirik seorang _seme_?  
Deidara yang berpura-pura tak peduli justru membuat pemuda itu semakin gencar mendekati Itachi.  
Deidara mengetahui bahwa mereka akan pergi ke festival sekolah bersama.  
Apakah yang akan dilakukan Deidara?

* * *

Spesial buat ItaDei fans. Hapus, atau tetap? ^^


	2. Menyesal

Harusnya bagian ini bertemakan festival ya. Tapi dokumen saya ilang. :'D  
Alhasil, inilah jadinya. Malas mau ngetik ulang, karena nggak dapet feelnya. Mungkin buat bagian lain kali aja ya. Hehehe.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview - **Lonely'Strawberry**: akan saya lanjutkan. :D, **Shiroi no Tsuki**: sippo - dan juga fave serta follownya. :)  
Anyway. ItaDei di FNI jarang juga yah?

* * *

**Bagian 2: Menyesal**

* * *

"Nee.. nee... Itachi..." Tegur Deidara yang duduk bersila di depan Itachi yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Hm?" Jawab Itachi tak acuh.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ucap Deidara ragu-ragu sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Apa?"

"Ehm.. itu... ehm... apakah kau menyesal bertemu denganku?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Tanya Itachi yang lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Jawab saja Itachi... Aku ingin tahu." Deidara menunduk. Ia nekat bertanya, tapi ia juga ingin tahu alasannya. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya sampai berpikiran demikian. Hal yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia ingin tahu jawaban atas beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hn. Ada yang lain?"

"Jawab saja dulu Itachi. Apa kau menyesal bertemu denganku?"

"Ya."

Deg!

"La.. lalu, apa kau menyesal berpacaran denganku?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban barusan menghantarkan perasaan Deidara semakin terhempas ke dalam rasa sakit.

"_Etto... _baiklah aku pergi du.. dulu Itachi. A- aku tak mau mengganggumu." Deidara buru-buru bangkit, tak ingin air mata yang menyesaki kelopaknya dan tertumpah ke luar.

"Aku menyesal sudah bertemu denganmu," Itachi membuaka suara, membuat Deidara berhenti sebeum sempat melangkah. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan Itachi katakan. Namun ia tak menoleh.

"Aku menyesal sudah bertemu denganmu, sehingga membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Deidara tersentak.

"Aku menyesal berpacaran denganmu, sehingga membuatku semakin mencintaimu."

Deidara berbalik, menampakkan wajah yang tak karuan rupa. Antara bahagia, kesal, terkejut, dan ingin menangis. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat melihat Itachi tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Dan aku tak menyukaimu, melainkan mencintaimu."

"Uchiha brengsek!" Deidara melangkah terhentak menuju Itachi yang sudah menyambutnya dengan seringaian tipis. Hanya beberapa langkah, dan ia kini sudah berhasil menumbangkan kekasihnya yang kejam dengan pelukan tiba-tibanya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menangis. Sepasang tangan yang melingkar membalas pelukannya membuat perasaannya menghangat.

"Aku membencimu, Itachi! Aku sangat membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _dobe_."

* * *

**Tamat**


	3. Cemburu

Kilat bener dah ya ni nambah chapternya. Hehe. Lagi gak ada kerjaan. Mau lanjutin yang IchiRuki, kena wb fic straight. T_T Ide saya sedang dipenuhi ItaDei. Bhuu~~ Tapi nggak apa-apa kan ya? ^^a

Untuk Yukiko no Narita-chan, _dobe_ itu memang _trademark-_nya SasuNaru. Tapi di fic ini, dipakai berdasarkan arti yang sebenarnya. hehe.

Dan, ini bagian selanjutnya. Karena saya pikir yang kemarin itu terlalu pendek.

* * *

**Bagian 3: Cemburu**

* * *

Siang itu kelas sudah tampak sepi. Tidaklah heran jika demikian, karena ini adalah jam makan siang, dan murid-murid di sini kebanyakan akan memenuhi kantin atau tempat lain untuk menikmati _obento_ yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Namun di salah satu kelas yang terpasang papan keterangan kelas "3-A", seorang pemuda _blonde_ tengah sibuk melamun dengan nyamannya. Matanya menerawang ke luar, dan semilir angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar membelai lembut helaian pirangnya dan menerpa wajahnya. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu. Di depannya, _obento _yang ia bawa belum tersentuh sama sekali. Tapi rupanya ada benda lain di sana. Selembar kertas yang tertindih kotak bekalnya.

"Hmm..." Gumamnya pelan dan sesekali melirik kertas yang ada di atas mejanya itu.

Greekk

Pintu kelas yang merupakan pintu geser itu bergerak dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut panjang.

Ia melangkah mendekati Deidara yang sejak ia masuk terus mengamatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Un. Tak melakukan apa-apa. Ada apa ke sini, Itachi?"

"Hanya tidak ada kerjaan. Bosan." Ia pun lalu duduk di samping Deidara.

"Kau akan pergi ke festival?"

"Hn. Jika ada teman. Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku tak mau datang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka memakai _yukata_. Di sini bilang, semuanya harus memakai pakaian tradisional."

"Hah. Padahal aku ingin melihatmu memakai _yukata._"

"_Never._"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Mau ke mana?"

"Jalan-jalan. Aku bosan. Kau mau ikut?"

"_Iie._"

Itachi tak memberikan jawaban lagi, dan melangkah ke luar teriring tatapan Deidara. Namun tak lama setelah Itachi menghilang dari pandangan Deidara, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu mengambil bekalnya dan melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

Itachi.

Itu lah tujuannya sekarang. Tak perlu bingung harus berjalan ke kanan atau kiri dari kelas untuk mencari Itachi, karena ia hanya punya pilihan koridor kiri. Kelasnya berada di sudut gedung.

"Deidara-_senpai_!" Suara berisik itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Deidara merasa jengah seketika.

"Deidara-_senpai._ Kami ingin minta tolong pada _senpai_." Dua orang gadis kini sudah berdiri di depan menghadang langkahnya.

'_Kami-sama,_ jangan itu lagi.' Deidara membatin ngeri.

"_Senpai, _bersediakah ikut dalam festival?"

'_Hell no_!' Batinnya. Namun tak mungkin ia akan melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya cuek.

"Yaah, ini yang ketiga kalinya _senpai _menolak."

'Dan akan aku tolak berapakalipun kalian meminta.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Menyetujui mereka untuk mengikuti acara adalah keputusan yang menjerumuskan. Minimal ia harus menjadi pajangan dengan _yukata_, atau yang parah adalah _kimono_. Deidara tak habis pikir dengan mereka. Dari ratusan siswi yang ada di sekolah ini, kenapa harus dia yang dijadikan _master_ dalam festival itu? Mereka bilang, karena tak ada siswi setinggi dia yang memiliki wajah cantik juga manis, ditambah dengan helaian halus berwarna pirang seperti yang ia miliki.

Tidak tidak tidak, Deidara tidak akan mau menjadi pusat perhatian para _seme_ dan _fujoshi _di sekolahnya ini. Selamanya tidak!

Pemuda itu pun segera meninggalkan mereka dan bergegas menyusul Itachi.

Seet!

Deidara yang barusaja akan berbelok menuruni tangga, segera berbalik langkah dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Ia barusaja akan turun, namun kedua iris safirnya dengan cepat menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah berada di antara tuuh seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Itachi dan tembok.

"Jadi, Itachi, kau mau kan pergi denganku?" Ucap suara yang tak Deidara kenal.

Niat menyusul pun berubah menjadi memata-matai. Ia kini memasang telinga baik-baik agar bisa mendengarkan percakapan kekasihnya dengan pemuda yang ia ketahui bersurai merah. Merah? Tunggu, tadi kalau tak salah ia juga memakai tindik. Rambut merah... tindik... Pein?

"Hn. Aku belum ada teman juga untuk datang." Kali ini suara yang Deidara yakini sebagai sura Itachi.

"Jadi kau tertarik?"

Deidara kini sedikit mengintip ke arah tangga, setelah merasa yakin bahwa kehadirannya tak diketahui. Untung saja di sekitar tempat itu masih sepi.

"Aku hanya harus datang, tapi malas jika harus sendiri."

"Oh, begitukah?" Dapat Deidara lihat pemuda berambut merah itu menggerakkan tangan dan menaikkan dagu Itachi, sementara sang Korban hanya diam tak melawan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Itachi. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggalkan saja kekasihmu dan menjadi _uke_ manisku?"

"Hm, kita hanya akan pergi ke festival. Aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Baiklah, acara memata-matai sedah selesai. Dua pemuda sudah pergi dari tempat, meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang kini sedang tidak karuan.

Dengan sangat jelas, dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat Itachi digoda, dan pemuda itu diam saja...? Baiklah, sekarang cemburu itu membuat Deidara merasa kesal.

"Kalau dia memang mau pergi dengannya, ya sudah biarkan saja." Kesalnya yang kini berbalik langkah kembali ke kelas.

.

.

Deidara menjauhi Itachi, dan Itachi hanya diam. Hal itulah yang terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya. Meskipun pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu tak acuh pada Itachi, rupanya ia masih setia mengawasi kekasihnya itu, tentu dengan perasaan kesal.

Pein, tampak lebih sering mengekor Uchiha sulung itu. Entah terpaksa, tidak peduli, atau senang hati, Itachi tampak tak keberatan dengan kehadiran Pein yang ada di sekitarnya. Baiklah. Sekarang Deidara ingin sekali mnegutuk Itachi yang jarang menampilkan ekspresi itu, meski tak separah adiknya. Ingin protes takut gengsi, ingin diam, terus cemburu dalam hati.

"Tak bisakah kau menolak dia berada di dekatmu, Itachi?" Gumam Deidara kesal, "Apa ini hanya karena Pein menemaninya ke festival, dan aku tak mau? Tapi aku sama sekali tak mau hadir ke festival dengan pakaian tradisioanl itu! Belum meakainya saja, aku sudah dapat pertanda buruk." Omel Deidara yang kembali teringat pada permintaan panitia festival yang setiap tahun memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Menjadi master dan memakai _yukata_.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau tak mau memakai _yukata_?" Tanya Itachi.

Saat ini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kebetulan rumah mereka satu arah, dan saling berdekatan.

"Aku tak mau membahasnya." Jawab Deidara dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tak apa. Aku duluan. _Jaa._" Hanya kata-kata singkat yang menutup pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

.

.

"_Nii-san, _aku pergi dulu." Pamit serang anak lelaki berambut pirang dari balik pintu kamar Deidara.

"Hn."

"Aku pergi bersama Sasuke. Nanti aku pulang pukul 9 malam."

"Iya, iya. Pergilah."

Kamar yang nyaman. Tempat yang menjadi pelampiasan Deidara sekarang. Ia ingin pergi, tapi percuma saja. Ia pergi pun tak akan bisa masuk, karena tak akan diperbolehkan. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melupakan, dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi sayangnya bayangan dua pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menganggu pemandangannya, kini mengganggu pikirannya.

'Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar berkencan? Bagaimana jika mereka jadian? Bagaimana jika Itachi menyukai Pein? Bagaimana jika Itachi sudah bosan padaku? Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka sekarang...'

"Aaargghhh!" Deidara melemparkan bantal yang sedari tadi ia peluk hingga menabrak tembok.

Ia beranjak, dan melangkah menuju lemari pakaian yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

Di dalam kotak besar penyimpan pakaian itu, terdapat bermacam-macam pakaian. Ayolah, bukan berarti Deidara seperti seorang gadis yang gemar mengoleksi pakaian. Tapi hidup di negara dengan empat macam musim, pasti tak mungkin hanya punya satu macam saja. _Nee_?

Tangannya terulur dan menyibakkan beberapa pakaian yang tergantung. Ia mengambil salah satu dari mereka. Sebuah _yukata_ sederhana yang ia ingat sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya tahun lalu dari Naruto. Entah hal apa yang adiknya itu pikirkan sampai memberikan hadiah semacam ini.

Deidara berjalan ke cermin, dan mematutkan diri pada _yukata_ berwarna biru mendung dengan motif daun lima jari musim gugur itu. Sudah lewat setahun, tapi ternyata _yukata _pemberian adiknya masih muat.

Deidara terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apakah ia yakin memakainya dan pergi ke festival llau menemui Itachi?

Ia menghempaskan sepasang baju itu ke tempat tidur.

"Tidak."

.

.

"Hoi, Itachi. Kenapa kau melamun saja? ayo kita jalan-jalan." Tawar Pein.

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku juga ada tugas memastikan laporan acara benar dengan keadaan."

"Kau ini jangan terlalu sibuk di saat seperti ini."

Itachi hanya memandang Pein sejenak dan mulai melangkah berkeliling festival. Permainan, jajanan, dan beberapa lainnya sedang menyiapkan kembang api. Sepertinya semua berjalan lancar. Melihat Itachi puas dengan observasinya, Pein mengajak pemuda bersurai panjang itu ke salah satu sudut sekolah.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Pein menyandarkan tangan kanannya ke tembok yag ada di belakang Itachi, dan mendekatkan wajahnya, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menaikkan dagu Sang Uchiha, "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku saja, Itachi? Aku menyukaimu."

"Hn."

"Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Boleh saja kau menjadi sorang _seme_ untuk pemuda pirang itu. Tapi kau cocok sekali menjadi _uke-_ku."

"Tidak."

"Kau ini munafik sekali, Itachi. Kau bahkan diam saja saat aku selalu mendekatimu." Pein semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba untuk meraih bibir si Sulung Uchiha. Itachi diam, tak mengelak ataupun mencegah gerak Pein. Sedangkan pemuda bertindik itu merasa senang, dan menyeringai sembari masih melanjutkan aksinya.

"Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya."

"HENTIKAN!" Seru seseorang dari arah belakang mereka, dan membuat aksi Pein terhenti sebelum sempat sampai ke tujuan.

"Lihat. Rencanaku berhasil." Ucap Itachi dan menyingkirkan tubuh Pein, berjalan ke arah Deidara. Ia berdiri di belakang tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu, dan melingkarkan lengannya pada Deidara.

"Aku membiarkanmu mendekatiku bukan karena aku membalas perasaanmu, melainkan hanya untuk membuat bocah ini datang ke festival."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Deidara yang kini menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku tahu kalau selama ini kau memperhatikanku, jadi mungkin saja aku bisa memaksamu datang ke sini dengan cara itu. Dan, terbukti kau datang, dengan memakai _yukata._" Itachi mencium pipi yang mulai bersemu merah itu.

"Cih, rupanya aku hanya dimanfaatkan." Ucap Pein dan pergi meninggalkan pasangan aneh itu.

Deidara mendorong tubuh Itachi menjauh darinya, "Sialan kau, Itachi! Kau sengaja membuatku datang ke acara ini dengan memakai _yukata_? Aku menyesal sudah datang! Dan kau... kau memakai pakaian biasa?!" Tunjuk Deidara yang melihat Itachi mengenakan celana _jeans_ hitam dan kaos putih dan jaket berwarna biru _donker_.

"Tak ada yang melarang." Jawab Itachi santai.

"Tapi... tapi acara ini mewajibkan semuanya datang dengan _kimono_ atau _yukata_!"

"Aku adalah pengecualian di sini, Dei-_chan._" Ucap Itachi tepat di samping telinga Deidara.

"Cih!"

"Kau manis sekali memakai _yukata_ ini. Tapi..." Itachi menggantungkan perkataannya dan melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, "Kau masih belum bisa memakai _yukata_ dengan benar." Ucapnya dan memakaikan jaket miliknya pada Deidara.

Rupanya maksud Itachi, Deidara tidak menalikan _obi_ dengan benar, sehingga belahan pada perpotongan kerah kendur, dan memperlihatkan sebagian dada atasnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka berbagi." Ucapnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Deidara. Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari para panitia acara ini." Ucap Itachi sembari menggandengan tangan Deidara dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku menyesal sudah cemburu padamu. Aku menyesal, dasar Uchiha!" Gerutunya yang masih sibuk menutupi wajah merahnya. Sedangkan Itachi masih tersenyum puas atas kemenangannya.

.

.

Tamat

Dengan tidak indahnya. XD


	4. Selingkuh?

**Shiroi no Tsuki**, nyahaha~~ no what2. Sankyu :3. **Yukiko no Narita-chan, **Deidara emang gampang dikibulin sih. XD Mungkin ini bisa mewakili keinginanmu. Monggo. :3

* * *

**Warning: Penuh dengan dialog.**

* * *

**Bagian 4: Selingkuh?**

* * *

"Hoi Itachi."

"Hm. Kau Kisame."

"Kau apakan Deidara semalam, hah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku lihat dia tadi kesulitan berjalan. Kau tak bermain terlalu keras, kan? Kau ini _seme_ yang tak punya rasa kasihan."

"Hn." Itachi tak ada ide tentang ini.

.

.

"Deidara."

"Un? Itachi? Ada apa?"

"Nanti tunggu aku sepulang sekolah. Kita pulang bersama. Tapi aku harus ke ruang dewan siswa dulu."

"_Gomen_, Itachi. Aku harus segera pergi karena ada keperluan."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tak harus memberitahumu, kan?"

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_Hai'... hai'._"

"Hai, Naruto."

"Itachi-_nii_?"

"Apakah Deidara ada di rumah?"

"Hn. Deidara-_nii _barusaja pulang. Sepertinya sekarang sedang mandi. Itachi-_nii_ masuk saja ke kamarnya."

"Baiklah."

Itachi melangkah menuju kamar Deidara yang sudah ia ketahui letaknya. Ia sering ke sini, jadi rumah ini juga bukan lagi tempat yang bisa membuat ia sungkan. Sama halnya dengan ia yang sesantai berada di rumah ini, kamar Deidara adalah tempat yang juga tak ia sungkani. Buktinya, sekarang ia masuk ke kamar sulung Uzumaki itu tanpa permisi.

Hanya ada suara air dari kamar mandi. Rupanya Deidara memang sedang ada di kamar mandi. Itachi pun duduk di ranjang Deidara, menunggu kekasihnya itu selesai. Sebuah ponsel flip Deidara terbuka dan terletak di atas meja. Benda itu lah yang Itachi lihat saat dirinya melihat-lihat isi kamar Deidara.

_Maaf, aku terlalu keras kemarin..._

Sebaris kata yang sepintas ia lihat di layar benda berwarna hitam itu. Ia nekat mengambilnya karena penasaran.

_From: Danna  
Subject: Gomenasai_

_Dei, maaf aku terlau keras kemarin.  
Ku harap kau tak apa-apa.  
_

'Aku lihat dia tadi kesulitan berjalan.'

'_Gomen_, Itachi. Aku harus segera pergi karena ada keperluan.'

'Apa itu?'

'Aku tak harus memberitahumu, kan?'

"Itachi? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Itachi berjalan mendekat.

"Un? Ada apa Itachi?"

_Kissmark._

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Itachi? Ada apa denganmu?"

Blam!

.

.

"Hoi, Itachi, tunggu dulu. Aku mau bicara."

"Itachi, ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Diamlah, ayo segera pergi. Aku sedang malas."

"Itachi-_baka_!"

.

.

"Itachi, _coto matte_!"

"..."

"Itachi... Itachi... ada apa denganmu?"

"Urusi saja _Danna_-mu, jangan pedulikan aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Itachi!"

Itachi mempercepat langkah dan meninggalkan Itachi di belakang.

.

.

Hari berikutnya...

Tak ada lagi makan bersama.

.

Tak ada lagi pulang bersama.

.

Tak ada lagi yang menelfon.

.

Itachi sangat menjaga jarak dari Deidara.

.

"Itachi! Ikut aku!"

"Hn?"

"Katakan apa yang salah padaku! Kenapa beberapa hari ini kau sama sekali tak memperdulikan aku, hah?"

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya."

Deidara menarik rambut Itachi ekor kuncirnya tersampir di pundak.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Itachi! Katakan sekarang! Apa kau sudah bosan padaku, hah? Kau sudah punya kekasih lain?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya."

"Apa, hah?"

"Kau berselingkuh dengan siapa?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Itachi!"

"Ada apa, Dei? Sudah ketahuan?"

"Apa bukti bahwa aku selingkuh?"

"Caramu berjalan beberapa hari lalu, aneh. Saat aku ke rumahmu, aku membaca pesan di _hp-_mu, dan itu aneh. Lalu ada sebuah bekas ciuman di lehermu. Lalu, saat kuajak pulang, kenapa kau tak mau, hn?"

"Kau jangan memfitnahku, Itachi! Pesan apa yang kau maksud, hah?"

"_Maaf kemarin aku terlalu keras padamu._"

_Blush_

"Ii... itu..."

"Hn?"

"Tunggu!" Deidara menarik tangan Itachi.

"Lepaskan, aku, pembohong."

"Itachi, dengar penjelasanku!"

"..."

"Itachi!"

"..."

"Dengarkan penjelasanku, Itachi. Kumohon."

"..."

"Saat aku menolak pulang bersamamu, karena aku ada keperluan."

"Menemui _Danna_-mu?"

"Itachi! Dia seniorku saat aku SMP dulu."

"Oh, jadi cinta lama itu bersemi kembali."

"Itachiii! Kau jangan salah paham dulu! Dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Aku dengar."

"Brengsek kau, Uchiha! Aku sama sekali tak selingkuh, dan _Danna_ hanya memintaku menjadi kawan latih tanding karatenya! Dan perlu kau tau, tuan keriput sejati, Saat ini _Danna_ sudah kembali ke Amerika! Sasori, dia Sasori."

"Jenis karate apa yang membuatmu sampai berjalan aneh, dan dia meminta maaf?"

"Karena dia kemarin menjatuhkanku dengan melumpuhkan gerak kakiku, dan akhirnya aku jatuh membentur lantai! Sakit, bodoh! Makanya aku sedikit kesulitan berjalan!"

"_Kissmark?_"

"Yang mana yang kau maksud?!"

"Hn."

"Ini hanya karena kemarin ada serangga. Entah serangga apa itu, tapi rasanya gatal, jika digaruk malah sakit. Akhirnya aku cubit kulitku."

'Dia tak bohong.' Itachi masih menyusup ke dalam iris safir di depannya.

"Kumohon percayalah, Itachi!"

Itachi menyudutkan Deidara di bawah tangga, "Aku percaya."

"Hei.. hei hentikan!"

"Kalau itu bukan _kissmark, _akan aku beri yang asli."

"Nhh... hentikan, Itachi! Kita...khh...masih di sekolah!"

"Diam. Buka saja mulutmu, dan jadi anak baik."

"Nhh...Ita- Ngh..."

"Hoy, Itachi. Kalau kau berniat memakannya, lanjutkan nanti. Sekarang sudah bel."

_Blusshhh..._

"Kisame, un? A- apa yang kau lakukan? Sejak kapan kau-"

"Yah, lumayan. Sejak Itachi meninggalkan jejaknya di lehermu."

"AAARRGHHH! ITACHI-_BAKA_!"

"Hahaha."

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

Gomen lama. XD


	5. Foto

Haloo~~ New chapter of this fic. :p

**Yukiko no Narita-chan:** Kok kayaknya menistakan statusnya sebagai Uchiha cemburu kek gitu. haha~~ ne, sankyu :3

Oh iya. Cerita ini memang _oneshot,_ tapi karakter dan semua latarnya tetap satu. :) Jadi memang akan berhubungan.

_Here is it~~_

* * *

**Bagian 5: Foto**

* * *

.

Tidak ada kegiatan ataupun tugas, membuat Itachi bosan dan akhirnya pergi ke rumah kekasihnya. Hanya perlu sepuluh menit berjalan kaki untuknya ke rumah Deidara. Ia mengetuk pintu, dan berdiri menunggu seseorang yang sudah menjawabnya untuk membukakan pintu. Meskipun memang ia sudah sering pergi ke rumah ini, tetap saja tak sopan jika langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

"Itachi, un? Ada apa ke sini?"

"Membeli sayuran." Ucapnya dan melangkah masuk sebelum dipersilahkan oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Un?"

"Tentu saja menemuimu, bodoh. Aku sedang bosan."

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, Itachi!"

"_Dobe._" Bisiknya pada Deidara dan mencium pipi sang pemuda bersurai _blonde _di depannya.

"_Baka_!"

"Hm, kenapa sepertinya sepi? Di mana yang lainnya?"

"_Okaa-san _dan _otou-san _sedang ada perjalan bisnis ke Tokyo. Naruto tadi pamit pergi ke sekolah untuk latihan klub."

"_Sou ka_..." Jawab Itachi dan berjalan meninggalkan Deidara. Hanya ada kekasihnya. Jadi, lumayan bebas di rumah ini untuk bertingkah sedikit tidak sopan.

Deidara mengekor si Uchiha yang kini menuju ke kamarnya. Bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya Itachi seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Namun siapa juga yang melarang kekasih sang pemilik?

Tanpa babibu, Itachi merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, namun dengan kaki yang masih menggantung di tepi. Deiddara mengambil tempat duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Jadi, ada apa, Itachi?"

"Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bosan."

Deidara menaikkan kaki kirinya ke tempat tidur, "Itachi..."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin..."

"Ingin?"

"...sesekali aku ingin pergi berdua denganmu..." Ucap Deidara tiba-tiba.

Memang, hubungan mereka bukanlah hal yang terlarang lagi di hegara mereka. Namun tetap saja Deidara merassa risih jika ada yang memandangi pasangan seperti mereka. Ia tak ingin membuat Itachi malu. Jika di sekolah, ia tak masalah. Toh semua anak juga sudah tahu tentang mereka. Tapi selama ini ia memendam keinginan itu, karena mengutamakan harga diri seorang Uchiha.

"Kapan?"

"..ehh?" Deidara justru tak menyangka jika Itachi malah menyambut baik keinginannya.

"Aku bilang, kapan? Kapan kita akan pergi?" Itachi memiringkan posisinya menghadap Deidara.

"K- kau mau?"

"Alasan apa yang akan membuatku menolak?"

"_Hontou..._?" Deidara meminta kepastian sekali lagi, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Itachi.

"Nanti aku kabari, Itachi!" Deidara sumringah. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, "Aku ambilkan makanan kecil dulu."

"Hn."

_Blam!_

Tinggal Itachi kini sendirian di kamar. Ia melihat sekeliling, mengamati ruangan yang sudah ia kenal. Sepertinya Deidara barusaja menata ruangan ini, karena seingatnya benda-benda di kamar ini banyak yang berpindah tempat. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju rak buku, yang di sana terdapat banyak jenis buku berjajar rapi. Ia mengamati satu per satu, dan pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah buku tipis dengan sampul tebal, atau lebih tepatnya itu merupakan sebuah album foto. Itachi menariknya dari jepitan buku-buku yang ada di samping album. Album foto berwarna _silver_ itu sudah tampak usang, namun masih terlihat bagus. Ia mengambil duduk di ranjang, dan mulai membuka halaman demi halaman album yang ada di tangannya.

.

.

Si Pirang kini sedang menata minuman dan sepiring makanan kecil di sebuah nampan, yang akan ia antarkan ke Itachi. Dua potong _cake_ dan minuman bersoda menjadi pilihannya. Ia tampak senang karena keinginannya akan segera terwujud, untuk pergi kencan dengan Itachi.

Selesai di dapur, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Saat memasuki ruangan, dilihatnya Itachi yang duduk membelakangi Deidara.

"Itachi, aku bawakan kue." Ucap Deidara dan meletakkan nampan di meja.

"Hn." Tanggapan itu membuat Deidara penasaran dengan buku yang sedang Itachi pegang. Ia berjalan mendekati Itachi.

"Hwaa! Jangan dilihat, Itachi!" Ia merebut album foto di tangan Itachi, dan memeluknya erat-erat. Namun ia memiliki firasat buruk, saat dilihatnya wajah tampan itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

"Tunggu..." Deidara membuka halaman demi halaman, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari apa, Deidara?"

"Itachi, kumohon kembalikan..." Pinta Deidara begitu ia tahu ada selembar foto yang ilang dari tempatnya.

"Maksudmu ini, Dei-_chan_?" Tanya Itachi dan menunjukkan sebuah foto usang berukuran biasa.

Deidara mencoba meraihnya dari tangan Itachi, namun gagal. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu lebih dulu berdiri dan mengangkat selembar foto itu tinggi-tinggi. Deidara mencoba meraihnya, namun tak cukup tinggi untuk sanggup menggapai ujung tangan Itachi. Itachi semakin menyeringai melihat Deidara menunjukkan raut wajah kesal, namun dipenuhi dengan rona merah.

"Itachi! Kembalikan padaku!"

"_Iie._ Ini akan kusimpan."

"Gyaaa! Jangan!"

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu mendongak, dan melihat foto yang masih ada di atasnya. "Kau manis sekali, Dei-_chan._" Ucap Itachi dan merunduk untuk mengecup belah merah muda kekasihnya. Alhasil, kini wajah Deidara semakin merah. Ia akhirnya menyerah, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia hanya bisa melihat Itachi kini sedang menikmati gambar yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau tampak manis di sini. Kenapa kemarin kau tak mau memakai _yukata_? Atau _kimono_ saja." Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Foto yang ada di tangan Itachi adalah potret kekasihnya dulu. Sepertinya Deidara masih berusia 6 tahun saat gambar ini diambil.

"Mereka mengerjaiku. Makanya aku malas memakai pakaian tradisional lagi!"

"Tapi kau manis. Lihat." Itachi menunjukkan gambar itu pada sang Pemilik. Di foto itu, terlihat sesosok anak kecil berusia 6 tahun, berambut pirang, sedang berpose biasa namun dengan kerucut di bibirnya. Ia sedang mengenakan _furisode_ berwarna abu-abu terang bergradasi oranye dengan corak bunga-bunga berwarna cerah. Rambutnya yang agak panjang dijepit ke atas, dan poninya yang panjang dijepit ke samping dengan sebuah penjepit rambut biasa. Deidara. Nama sosok yang ada di foto itu.

"Kau cocok di pakaian ini, Dei-_chan_."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Itachi! Dan...hey!"

Itachi tak menggubris Deidara dan dengan santai memasukkan foto itu ke sakunya.

"Hm..." Itachi berdiri di depan Deidara.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada festifal _hanabi matsuri._ Akan kupastikan kau memakai pakaian tradisional. _Kimono _mungkin." Ucap Itachi lalu mengecup singkat bibir Deidara.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi! Mimpilah saja kau, Uchiha!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

Tamat


	6. Apakah dia mencintaimu?

**Narita**: hihi, butuh tisu nggak? :D – **Nura: **Makasih favenya :D Ini maih akan lanjut, sementara target sih ke 10 dulu. Hehe. Tapi nggak tahu ke depannya. – **Mazeru**: makasih :D aku juga akan dulung Itachi! XD Ditunggu aja deh, dia berhassil atau nggak. Wkwkwk.

_Hai'_, makasih buat _review_nya. Maaf menunggu lama. :D Silahkan dinikmati~~

**Bagian 6: Apakah Dia Mencintaimu?**

**.**

**.**

Kelas masih tampak sunyi, hanya terdengar ketukan kapur yang beradu dengan papan tulis. Begitu selesai dengan itu, kini suara sang _Sensei_ yang menyita ruangan. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama, tak satupun membuka suara, hingga...

Teng teng teng

Suara biasa yang akan selalu dinantikan semua siswa itu membuat kelas riuh seketika meski tak satupun beranjak ruangan. Barulah setelah _sensei_ mereka meninggalkan kelas, kutu-kutu berloncatan, meninggalkan tempat dan pergi ke luar. Tahu kan maksudnya. Di sudut belakang kanan kelas, lima siswa tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Dua murid laki-laki bersurai blonde dan perak duduk bedekatan. Satu siswa berambut hitam duduk di meja di samping dua pemuda tadi, dan dua sisanya bersandar di dekat jendela.

"Jadi, Hidan, kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang pemuda bernama Kisame, yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Kakuzu sialan itu mengerjaiku habis-habisan semalam- ughh. Sakit sekali rasanya."

"Haha, salahmu sendiri. Kau pergi tanpa izin. Eh, ngomong-omong bagaimana rasanya pacaran dengan anak kuliah?" Kisame antusias dengan pertanyaannya.

"Merepotkan!"

"Memang kenapa?" Zetsu, sang Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyambung.

"Dia itu cemburuan, posesif, dan... mesum!"

"Tapi kau suka kan, un?" Deidara yang duduk di sampingnya menyeletuk tanpa aba-aba. Hanya raut wajah memerah lah, jawaban yang Hidan berikan, "Memang kalian sudah sering melakukannya ya?" Sambungnya.

"Uhn. Sejak dia resmi melamarku setengah tahun lalu."

"Heeeee? Kau dilamar?" Masih Deidara yang bersuara.

"Iya. Tapi aku harus menunggu dia selesai kuliah. Dua tahun lagi."

"Enaknya, un."

"Oi, Deidara. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Bagaimana rasanya dengan Itachi?" Kali ini makhluk bernama tobi yang angkat bicara.

"Apanya, un?"

"_Itu._"

"Itu?"

"_Se ku su,_ Deidara." Hidan yang tepat berada di sampingnya memperjelas pertanyaan Tobi.

"Hwee?! Aku tak tahu!" Deidara tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Memangnya si keriput itu belum pernah melakukannya?" Tanya Kisame.

"Be... belum pernah."

"Apaaaa?!" Keempatnya berseru serempak. Tentusaja pernyataan Deidara barusan mengejutkan. Untuk ukuran _seme_ mesum semacam Itachi, Deidara bahkan belum diapa-apakan? Padahal mereka saja tidak ada yang belum pernah memergoki si Uchiha mesum itu sedang melumat Deidara habis-habisan.

"Kenapa kalian ini, un?!"

"Apa kau tidak menarik untuknya?" Tobi nyeplos asal.

"Apa kau tidak agresif, Deidara?" Zetsu tak berniat memperkeruh suasana, tapi iya.

"Kau yakin tak ada apa-apa dengan Itachi?" Hinda membumbui pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Apa Itachi mencintaimu, Deidara?" Dan pertanyaan Kisame lah yang membuat Deidara merasa...

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

JLEB!

"Ka- kalian ini... kalian ini jahat, un! Belum _itu _bukan berarti Itachi tak mencintaiku!" Deidara memutuskan untuk beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Apakah kita terlalu jahat?" Tobi bertanya pada ketiga kawannya dan hanya dibalas wajah aku-tak-tahu oleh ketiganya.

.

.

GALAU.

Wow, rupanya perkataan teman-temannya tadi cukup terpikirkan oleh Deidara. Ia yang semula massih teguh dengan pendiriannya, kini mulai goyah.

"Bagaimana kalau Itachi tak tertarik padaku?" Gumamnya.

Deidara saat ini sedang ada atap sekolah. Meratap nasib, berpegang pada pagar kawat yang menjadi pengaman atap. Ya, tak sampai mewek sih. Meskipun galau, pemuda manis ini tidak mau kalah dari harga dirinya.

Barusaja akan berpose lebih galau lagi, ternyata rencananya digagalkan oleh suara bel pergantian pelajaran. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah mengakhiri acara galaunya, dan kembali ke kelas.

Waktu terasa cepat sekali ya kalau untuk jam istirahat?

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas dengan wajah yang tak seperti biasanya. Deidara memang sering memasang _image_ _cool _di sekolah. Tapi Deidara dengan tatapan kosong tanpa tujuan, seperti bukan Deidara saja.

"Hoi." Deidara sedikit limbung ke belakang saat berjalan tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sang pelaku.

_Nice timing._

"Kenapa kau ini, Dei?"

_Blusshh..._

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Deidara malah ber-_blushing _-ria dan mulai salah tingkah di depan Itachi.

"_Etto..._ Itachi..."

"Hn?"

"_Apa Itachi mencintaimu, Deidara?"_

"Un!" Bukannya menjawab, ia malah spontan melontarkan kalimat khasnya saat perkataan Kisame tadi terlintas kembali di pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau ini?"

"Tt... tidak apa-apa." Ia tergugup, dan melepaskan tangannya dari Itachi, "Aku pergi ke kelas dulu, Itachi." Tanpa panjang lebar dalam dan dangkal lagi, ia bergegas meninggalkan Itachi dengan wajah kebingungannya.

.

.

.

"Dei!" Itachi melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah. Pemuda yang dipanggil pun menyahut dengan segera menghampirinya.

"Itachi..."

"Ayo, pulang."

"_Hai'._"

Hening.

Lirik.

"Kau ini, tumben pendiam, Dei?"

"Ah, _ano_..."

"Hm?"

"I... Itachi... aku... aku ingin menginap di rumahmu hari ini."

"Hn?"

"B... boleh, kan?"

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi, ada apa tiba-tiba begini?"

"Ah... itu. Aku ada tugas banyak sekali...dan...uhm...aku pikir kau bisa membantuku."

"Oh."

.

.

Di manakah dua sejoli itu sekarang? Tak lain dan tak mungkin bukan adalah di kamar si Uchiha berkeriput itu. Sepulang sekolah tadi, Deidara hanya pulang untuk mandi dan berganti baju, serta membawa buku –alibi tentunya-, dan Itachi dengan baik hati mau menunggu pemuda manis itu.

"Jadi, mana tugasmu?" Tanya Itachi _to the point_.

Beruntung Deidara memang ada tugas, walau sebenarnya di bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Ini." Deidara menyodorkan sebuah buku teks pada Itachi yang berisi soal-soal. Ternyata bukan tugas sebenarnya, melainkan latihan soal yang merupakan bab pertemuan minggu depan. Pintar sekali kau, manis!

"Aku belum paham dengan penjelasan _sensei_."

"Hn. Bagian mana yang kau belum mengerti?" Itachi turun, berpindah duduk tepat di samping Deidara.

_Blusshh_

Deidara merona tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi. Wow, rupanya hanya karena lengan pemuda itu menempel di lengannya yang tampang lebih mungil di samping Itachi.

"Yy...yang ini." Deidara menunjuk asal pada salah satu bagian materi. Toh sebenarnya ia juga tak paham semuanya.

"Oh, ini. Aku kebetulan paham. Ambil bukumu, kita mulai."

Jika ada yang menjelaskan, apa yang akan kau perhatikan? Hal yang dijelaskan, kan? Lain kita, lain Deidara. Dia justru hanya memperhatikan si _sensei_ dadakan itu. Saat melihat buku, ia hanya melihat sepintas lalu, dan lebih fokus pada wajah si sulung itu.

"Jadi, Dei. Berhentilah memperhatikanku sebelum aku menciummu."

"Eh?"

Tatap.

"EHHH?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya, heh?"

"Tt... tidak apa-apa." Deidara buru-buru membuang muka.

"Katakan, ada apa denganmu."

Deidara tertunduk dalam, semakin ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan raut wajah bak kepiting rebus itu.

"Dei."

"Ii...itu...Itachi...sebenarnya..."

"..."

"Itachi..." Lirih Deidara dan detik berikutnya adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan untuk Itachi. _Well, _bukan hanya Itachi, tapi _author_ juga, karena saat ini Deidara dengan entengnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir si Sulung itu. Eh, tunggu. Kurasa bukan hal yang enteng bagi sulung Uzumaki itu, karena tampak Deidara membeku setelah berani mencuri bibir Itachi. Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, wajahnya merona merah dengan sekujur tubuh yang kaku tegang.

Lima

Enam

Tujuh

Delapan

Sembilan

Sepuluh

Deidara pun membuka mata, kaget karena tak ada sedikitpun reaksi dari Itachi. Buru-buru ia menjauh dan memalingkan wajah. Ia malu, terlalu malu untuk menghadapi kekasihnya. Ia membereskan bukunya dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun sebuah tangan lebih cepat menahannya, membuat keseimbangannya goyah, dan ia jatuh terduduk di tempat tidur.

Jangan bosan jika _author_ mengatakan Deidara saat ini tengah tertunduk malu, karena memang ia demikian adanya. Itachi bergeser menghadapnya namun masih duduk di lantai.

"Katakan ada apa denganmu."

Deidara menggeleng kuat.

"Apa ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Un..."

"Katakan."

"Apa kau mencintaiku, un?" Deidara bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?"

"Hiks..." Pemuda manis itu terisak pelan, "Sepertinya aku tak menarik untukmu, ...tachi..."

Siiiiiiing

Uchiha tak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa me-_load_ data memahami perkataan kekasihnya ini. Tapi sekarang ini ia terdiam untuk ber-_jawdrop_-ria mendengar penuturan Deidara.

"Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, eh?" Itachi menggenngam kedua tangan yang terlihat lebih kecil itu dibanding kedua tangannya.

"Un."

"Hoi. Jawab dengan benar."

"Mereka.. mereka... mereka bilang aku tak menarik untukmu...Tachi..."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Karena kau sama sekali belum menyentuhku..." Deidara menggantungkan pernyataannya untuk menunduk lebih dulu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah, "...un..."

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk berdiri di depan Deidara. Sejenak mereka hanya bertukar pandang. Namun seiring tatapan yang terasa semakin intim itu, dapat dilihat kini Itachi sudah mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Tak tanggung-tanggung, sekarang ia sudah manawan rekah merah muda milik kekasihnya. Deidara yang gugup hanya meneguk ludah pelan saat sapuan lembut terassa di bibirnya. Sesekali tekanan ringan ia rasakan sebelum akhirnya sebuah daging kenyal menguasainya.

Tangan Itachi berpindah ke tengkuk Deidara demi untuk mendapatkan kecapan yang lebih, hingga akhirnya kini mereka sudah rebah di tempat tidur dengan Itachi yang menindih Deidara. Deidara tak melawan, maka Itachi tak perlu repot engunci gerakan Deidara. Kedua tangannya menumpu di samping kepala Deidara. Pemuda yang berstatus _uke_ itu tak sedikitpun berniat melawan. Hanya dorongan pelan tak bertenaga yang ia berikan pada kekasihnya.

"Nnhh.. Itachi..."

Berbarengan dengan erangan lemah Deidara, Itachi telah berpindah ke leher mangsanya. Dari hisapan-hisapan kuat yang ia rasakan, ia yakin Itachi meninggalkn tanda untuknya yang pasti tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

Deidara merasa keadaan mereka semakin intim, dan sekarang pikirannya sudah berkeliaran jauh dari dugaan. Tanpa disangka tubuhnya bergetar kecil membayangkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Bukannya ia akan menolak, ia hanya tak siap jika tiba-tiba seperti ini. Refleks ia memejamkan kedua matanya, namun hanya sebentar karena ia tak lagi merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif dari Itachi.. ternyata benar adanya jika Itachi menghentikan serangan ringannya.

"Ada apa, Dei? Kau takut?" Tanya Itachi yang ternyata menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Deidara.

"..."

Itachi beranjak dari Deidara dan duduk di samping tempat tidur, "Kau belum siap, Dei."

Barusaja ia akan meninggalkan tempat, tangannya terlebih dulu ditarik oleh pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu. Mau tak mau ia harus mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali ke tempat sebelumnya. Tanpa diduga, Deidara menangis tanpa sebab. Meredam suaranya, ia menggigit bibir. Namun isakan kecil masih lolos dari belah mungilnya yang kini tampak memerah. Itachi tersenyum maklum dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup lembut kening Deidara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dei. Berpacaran tak harus melakukan seks untuk membuktikan cinta." Ia berpindah mengecup pipi Deidara, "Dan jika aku memang mencintaimu, maka aku akan menjagamu, bukan merusakmu." Ia masih menunduk dan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya.

"Hiks..."

"Cinta buka tentang hubungan raga, melainkan batin dan perasaan. Hubungan ini bukan tentang paksaan yang berujung penyesalan. Kau tak perlu menanggapi mereka," Itachi mengusap jejak air mata yang masih meleleh di pipi Deidara, "yang terpenting kau tahu kalau mereka salah. Paham, _dobe_?" Itachi tersenyum lembut.

"..." Deidara tak menjawab, ia malah menarik Itachi untuk ia jatuhkan ke pelukannya. Itachi hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi Deidara.

Sikap Deidara semakin ingin membuatnya memiliki pemuda itu lebih lagi. Namun Itachi adalah Itachi yang tak akan meludahi kata-katanya. Terlebih jika menyangkut orang yang dicintainya.

The End


	7. Ada yang datang (bagian 1)

****Sayaaa balik lagi. XD

**Ck, tugas-tugas itu menumpuk seenakjidatmereka. =a= Belum legi acara-acara untuk maba kemaren. XD Ya, mau gimana lagi. Semoga masih ada yang mau membawa fic ItaDei tercinta kita ini. XD *dilempar ke jurang.  
Ini saya juga baru aja selesai UTS. hufftt...**

**Uchiha Niwa: **Semoga makin kuat yah. :D makasiiih - **Kyouyaxcloud: **Wkwkwk. Itachi juga luck dapet Dei. / - **Shiroi no Tsuki: **gomeenn. _ _ baru bisa apdet chapter ini lama.

Yosh! Selamat membaca! ;)

**Bagian 7: Ada sesuatu.**

.

.

"Itachi–" Panggil seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang kini tengah berada di samping pintu kelas.

Pemuda bersurai panjang yang sedari tadi asyik dengan tugasnya kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada kekasihnya. Ah, pas sekali waktunya. Ia juga sedang ingin menemui pemuda manis itu.

"Ada apa, Dei? Kau rindu padaku, heh?"

_Blush._

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Itachi!"

"Haha. Ke sini kau." Itachi segera saja menarik Deidara meninggalkan kelasnya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Deidara.

Bawah tangga di sudut koridor ruangan.

"–ehmp.. I– Itachi!" Deidara segera mendorong tubuh Itachi yang tadi mengimpitnya ke tembok. Hanya karena sebuah _frenchkiss_ ringan, dirinya sudah merona hebat seperti sekarang. Tapi bagaimana tak ber-_blushing_-ria jika tiba-tiba si serang di tempat yang kemungkinan siapapun bisa lewat dan melihat?

"Dasar Uchiha mesum!" Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi kau suka, kan, Dei?" Itachi malah menggoda Deidara lagi. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi yang masih terhiasi rona merah itu.

Sulung Uzumaki itu menatap marah pada kekasihnya yang keterlaluan mesum ini. Namun kemudian ia malah tersenyum manis penuh arti pada Itachi. Entah Itachi yang bodoh atau memang senyuman manis Deidara itu yang super memikat, Itachi balik tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

"Itachi." Panggil Deidara dengan manisnya.

"Hn?" Itachi termakan senyuman manis Deidara dan semakin mengeliminasi jarak pada kekasihnya.

"_Ore wa_–" Deidara menggatung perkataannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Itachi, "_anata ga suki desu._"

_Chu!_

Tak disangkan Deidara mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Itachi dan membuat pemuda itu tertegun seketika. Namun aksi berikutnya dari kekasihnya lah yang juga akan membuat ia kembali dari alam mimpinya.

"Argh!"

Bukan lagi sebuah kecupan manis yang mendarat, melainkan sebuah gigitan _manis _dari Deidara yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Itachi. Dari kejauhan ia meledek kekashnya yang masih di tempat.

"Ck. Dasar kau. Tapi– pernyataan suka itu dan sebuah ciuman tanpa diminta sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengganti keusilannya. Mau dilempar dari atap gedung sekolah ini pun, aku juga tak akan marah, bodoh."

Oke. Lupakan saja. Sepertinya Ichiha yang sedang kasmaran selalu menjadi bodoh dan seringkali– lebay.

"Hoy, tunggu, Deidara!" Itachi lalu bergegas menyusul Deidara yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

"Kau, berani sekali memberiku _tanda _seperti ini, eh?"

Pemuda manis yang ditanya tak menjawab dan hanya peduli dengan sepotong roti yang tengah dikunyahnya.

"Uhuk!"

Barulah setelah lengan yang meingkar di lehernya mengerat ia baru memberikan perhatian pada seseorang yang sedaritadi diacuhkannya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat pengacau yang sedaritadi merecoki acara makan siangnya.

"Itachi! Kau mau membunuhku ya?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Ehm, aku bukannya ingin membunuhmu. Aku malah ingin memakanmu." Ucapnya dan mengecup leher Deidara yang sedikit terekspos karena ia menyibakkan surai _blonde_ panjang itu ke sisi lainnya.

"Berhentilah menjadi mesum, atau aku akan melemparmu dari atap ini!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Aku ingin melihatnya. Pasti keren sekali, kan?" Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Perutku lebih penting untuk diurusi daripada mengurusimu, Uchiha."

Itachi mengamit tangan Deidara yang ia gunakan untuk memegangi roti, dan mengarahkan separuh roti itu ke mulutnya. Dengan satu gigitan, ia mengambil separuh roti itu dari tempatnya dan mulai melahapnya hingga habis.

Duk!

"Uhukk!" Sang Uchiha pun terbatuk karena pukulan telak yang mengenai perutnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku, Dei?"

"Akh! Sakit, Itachi!" Deidara berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Itachi yang saat ini tengah mncubit keras pipi Deidara.

"Hn."

Itachi diam dan masih mendekap kekasihnya itu dalam pelukannya. Merasa tak berguna dan memang tak ingin melawan, Deidara diam dan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya, meminum sekotak susu yang tadi ia beli dari kantin. Semilir angin sejuk berhembus menemani mereka. Beruntung matahari tak sedang terik, dan awan tak segan memayungi mereka. Teduh, sejuk, dan nyaman. Sesekali Deidara melirik ke arah itachi yang masih tak melepaskannya.

"...tachi–"

"Hn."

"Tak apa-apa." Gumamnya. Itachi yang menganggap hal yang akan Deidara katakan tak terlalu penting, tak berniat untuk bertanya.

'_Hah. Aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya...' _Batin Deidara sembari melirik Itachi.

Drrr! Drrr!

Benda mungil berwarna biru _donker_ itu bergetar di saku celananya. Segera pemuda pirang itu mengambil alat kominikasi miliknya, yang sepertinya ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Hanya nomor yang tertera. Deidara membuka flip hapenya dan segera menjawab panggilan. Itachi hanya diam.

"_Moshi moshi_." Sapa Deidara.

[_Dei-chan, ini aku_]

"Un!" Tak menunggu jawaban lagi dari lawan bicaranya, Deidara buru-buru menutup panggilan dan memassukkan kembali benda itu ke sakunya.

"Siapa, Dei? Kenapa kau tutup?" Tanya Itachi yang masih setia melingkarkan tangannya pada Deidara.

"Salah sambung, un."

'_Ck. Bagaimana bisa dia tau nomorku?!'_

_._

_._

**_Omake_**


	8. Ada yang datang (bagian 2)

****ItaDei datang lagi. XD Sepertinya sampai UAS nanti, saya hanya akan fokus dulu ke fanfiksi ini. :3 Gomen ne. (_ _)  
nah, makasih buat yang masih baca dan bersedia memberikan review. ^O^ **Reita:** Karena fic ItaDei tenggelem sama fic2 yang lain. XD Chap 6 so sweet mungkin karena ada adegan Itachi ngegombal kali ya o.o *dilempar - **Shiroi no Tsuki**: Sippo! ini sudah lanjut.

Oh ya, nggak ada rate T+ sih ya. Saya mau naikin ratenya karena bahasanya dan beberapa adegan yang sepertinya sedikit -ehem- mesra. Kalau dinaikin jadi M, ketinggian deh ya. _ _)a

Nah, silahkan dinikmati. ^^

* * *

**Bagian 8: Ada yang datang**

* * *

"Hoi, Deidara."

"Ah_, senpai_. Ada apa?" Pemuda itu berhenti dari aktivitasnya semula yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Kau ada waktu?" Ucap sang _senpai_ yang lalu berdiri di samping jendela dengan latar senja di belakangnya. Kelas sudah sepi sedari tadi. Deidara masih di kelas mengerjakan tugas untuk membunuh waktu menunggu Itachi yang masih sibuk dengan urusan dewan siswa.

"Uhm, Itachi juga masih lama. Bisa. Memangnya apa yang mau dibicarakan, _senpai_?"

"Kau, berbicara padaku seperti belum pernah mengenalku saja."

"Un_. Etto_..."

"Kau jahat sekali melupakanku secepat itu, Dei." Ia mencoba untuk memancing reaksi Deidara. Tentu saja ia melakukannya karena suatu alasan.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk membahas itu lagi, _senpai_. Aku sudah melupakannya." Deidara berpaling, tak ingin menggubris topik yang pemuda bersurai merah itu ajukan.

"Aku ingin kau kembali padaku." Tak ada basa-basi ternyata. Dengan satu kalimat itu, ia yakin bahwa Deidara paham maksudnya. Ia diam sejenak. Tak memberi penjelasan. Ah, tapi sepertinya penjelasanpun tak perlu. Sulung Uzumaki itu tak bodoh.

Deidara spontan menoleh ke arah senpainya yang ber-_baby face_ itu. Senyuman penuh arti tersungging sempurna di wajahnya. Deidara yakin, ini menjadi pertanda buruk.

Sudah. Sudah. Deidara benar-benar tak ingin membahas ini. Ia heran. Apakah jawabannya tempo hari masih tak cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa ia tak akan berpaling pada siapapun?

"_Deidara. _Hisashiburi._"_

_Deidara menoleh. Sebelumnya ia ragu untuk menoleh karena mengenali suara yang barusaja menyapanya itu. Ia tak yakin karena _orang itu_ tak bersekolah di sekolahnya ini._

"_Ss– Sasori-_senpai?_"_

"_Ah, rupanya kau masih mengingatku. Mulai dua hari yang lalu aku bersekolah di sini. bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"_Bb– baik."_

"_Dei, aku mau kau kembali padaku."_

_Hening._

_Hanya suara desiran semilir angin yang memonopoli._

"_Ah, _etto... ano..._"_

"_Kalau kau tak mau kembali, aku akan merebutmu dari Uchiha itu."_

_Deidara terbelalak seketika. Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudnya ia berkata seperti itu? Walau dia tak punya kekasih pun, Deidara tak akan mau kembali pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. _

'Memang dia pikir, aku mau kembali padanya setelah di memperlakukanku seperti itu dulu? Tidak. Tentu saja aku tak akan mau kebali padanya.'

_Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini, ia pergi, meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya itu di belakang dengan seringaian tipis yang terukir manis._

Grekk!

Sebuah kursi bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Ia tak siap, ia tak menduga, dan ia tak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi padanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, tangannya tertawan, dan tubuhnya tertarik ke arah pemuda mantan _seme-_nya itu. Tanpa jeda, kini belah merah jambu itu sudah saling menempel, membuat mereka dapat merasakan masing-masing milik lawannya.

Brak!

Ia tersungkur karena dorongan keras dari Uchiha. Tubuhnya membentur meja dan tersungkur di lantai, bernasib sama dengan meja di sampingnya.

"_Senpai_!" Wajahnya memerah. Bukan, bukan karena malu atau tersipu seperti saat Itachi yang melakukannya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Ia tak suka, sangat tak suka.

"Haha. Bahkan rasanya masih sama seperti dulu." Sasori berargumen sembari mengusap bibirnya.

"Cih!" Deidara akhirnya memilih untuk mangambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Brukk.

Tak mengetahui seseorang tengah berada di depan pintu, ia tersungkur ke belakang karena menabrak tubuh tinggai yang ada di hadapannya.

"Khh_– ittai..._"

"Deidara, apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit dan mengulurkan tangan pada Deidara yang lalu mendongak kaget begitu mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"–tachi..." Gumamnya dan meraih tangan yang terulur padanya.

"Apa yang kau–", Itachi tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya saat melihat seseorang keluar dari kelas kekasihnya, "Siapa kau?"

"Sasori, Akasuna Sasori." Jawabnya dengan pandangan tak ramah. Meski wajahnya _babyface, _ternyata ia bisa juga membuat wajah yang demikian.

"Ii– Itachi. _Ikou_!" Tak ingin mendapat masalah lagi, Deidara menarik tangan Itachi dan menarik pemuda itu segera meninggalkan sekolahnya.

.

.

"Deidara, apa yang terjadi padamu, eh?"

'_Tidak, tidak tidak. Itachi tak boleh tahu.'_

"Ah, _etto, _bukan apa-apa, Itachi."

_Pat pat pat._

Deidara sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tangan Itachi menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan. Rasanya... seperti ia merasa tenang.

"Tenangkan dirimu, wajahmu seperti barusaja melihat hantu." Itachi tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia tak kan memaksa jika memang Deidara belum ingin bercerita padanya. Ia diam, tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Hanya tangan milik kekasihnya yang ia amit untuk ia gandeng dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

Itachi sibuk, dan setiap kali ia keluar, ia selalu bertemu dengan Sasori. Ia yakin bahwa semua itu bukan kebetulan, tapi pasti Sasori melakukan itu dengan sengaja.

"Berhentilah mengikuti, _senpai._"

"Aku tak mengikutimu, Deidara."

"Ck."

.

.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Deidara? Atau ada hal yang kulewatkan?"

"E– eh? Apa maksudmu, Itachi? Aku sama sekali tak menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu."

"Alismu akan selalu tertekuk jika kau gugup karena takut sesuatu."

"Keh. Kau ada-ada saja, Itachi. S– sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Aku sedang tak ingin berjalan malam-malam."

.

.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasori!" Pemuda manis itu sungguh-sungguh dengan penolakannya. Kekesalannya sudah tak tertahankan lagi, terlebih dengan adanya kejadian yang barusaja membuat ia dan Itachi bertengkar.

"_Well, _akhirnya kau menyebut namaku dengan benar, Deidara." Ia semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah pemuda di hadapannya yang sudah tersudut.

"Sialan, kau! Kau pasti sengaja melakukan itu, dan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengambil gambar kita, lalu mengirimkannya pada Itachi! Sekarang dia sangat marah padaku. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak menghubungi ataupun menemuiku! Brengsek, kau, Sasori!"

Klik!

Tangan pemuda itu yang berada di balik punggung telah berhasil mengunci satu-satunya akses keluar. Ingin rasanya Deidara berteriak meminta tolong, namun percuma. Ini sudah gelap dan murid-murid lain sudah meninggalkan kelas.

Srakk!

Tirai yang berada di sebelah Deidara sedikit tersingkap karena gerakannya. Sial sekali ia harus mendapat piket sendiri hari ini karen temannya yang mendapat jadwal sama dengannya sedang tak hadir karena sakit.

Grep.

Tangan itu kini yang terkunci. Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi terus mencoba berontak itu kini tak berkutik karena kuncian Sasori Deidara hanya bisa berusaha menghindari Sasori yang mulai mengintimidasinya.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari lagi, Deidara."

Sasori sudah berhasil menawan bibir Deidara. Pemuda itu terus mengerang. Sebuah gigitan perlawanan yang ia berikan hanya mengentikan sejenak serangan dan berlanjut kemudian.

"Ngh– Ita...chi..."

"Dia tak akan datang menyelamatkanmu, Dei. Aku sudah memastikan dia sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Jadi kooperatiflah dan kembali padaku."

"Akh–" Sasori mengernyit sakit setelah mendapat hadiah sebuah tendangan di perutnya.

"Haha. Ternyata kau lebih menarik daripada dulu, Dei."

"Kukatakan padamu, sekali aku tak mau kembali padamu, aku tak akan kembali padamu!"

Grek!

Sepertinya seseorang di luar ada yang sedang mencoba membuka pintu. Berikutnya adalah gedoran keras yang tak dihiraukan oleh Sasori. Namun, suara yang memanggil membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu menoleh dan merasa sedikit lega.

"Deidara! Buka pintunya! Deidara!"

Itachi. Ya, suara Itachi.

"Cih. Dia datang di saat yang tepat, tapi sayangnya sedikit terlambat. Seperti cerita komik saja. Sang pahlawan datang saat di butuhkan. Hahaha." Sasori berkomentar.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sebuah tendangan telak melayang lagi ke perut Sasori. Namun kali ini dengan cepat ia segera menarik Deidara yang berusaha kabur.

Pintu kelas ini adalah pintu geser. Cukup sulit untuk memaksanya terbuka hanya dengan gedoran-gedoran biasa.

"Akhh!" Sasori menghempaskan tubuh yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya itu ke lantai dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Aku harap kunci itu cukup tahan untuk menungguku menyelesaikan kepentinganku." Sasori menyeringai. Kini ia sudah berhasil bergerilya di leher Deidara. Mata yang semula sudah lembab itu semakin tak karuan karena merutuki dirinya yang begitu lemah. Tapi, juara 1 karate nasional tingkat SMA di atasnya ini tak bisa diremehkan kekuatannya. Sasori terus melanjutkan kesenangannya, mengabaikan suara-suara berisik dari luar.

"Berhenti kau, brengsek!"

"AKHH!" Tubuh Sasori tersungkur hingga menabrak meja-meja yang ada di belakangnya. Itachi. Dia berhasil merusakkan kunci itu selama ia teralihkan perhatiannya pada Deidara.

Itachi tak kuasa menahan amarahnya yang sedari tadi sudah meledak bersamaan dengan perasaannya yang tak karuan. Luka lebam yang didapat Sasori pastilah tak hanya yang terlihat di wajahnya saja.

"Kkhh–" Sasori meringis kesakitan. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya, dan noda darah tersapu oleh tangannya. Dia baru mau melawan, tetapi Itachi tak memberinya peluang.

"Itachi, cukup!" Deidara segera menahan Itachi. Dipeluknya tubuh Itachi dari belakang. Bukan ia ingin membela Sasori atau menyelamatkannya, tapi ia tak ingin Itachi seperti dulu dan terlibat masalah dengan sekolah lagi.

Itachi mencoba meredakan amarahnya. Satu tinjuan di wajah pemuda itu mengakhiri amukan Itachi.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh Deidara lagi, nyawamu taruhannya!" Ia meninggalkan kelas, menarik Deidara bersamanya, meninggalkan pemuda, yang sudah membuat darahnya mendidih, sendirian dengan luka yang ia berikan.

.

.

"Itachi! Kumohon jangan seperti ini! Itachi!" Deidara terus berontak dari kekasihnya itu. Sialnya rumah Itachi sedang tak ada seorang pun.

"Aku tak akan mengampunimu karena sudah bermain-main di belakangku."

Deg!

"Aku tak pernah bermain-main di belakangmu!"

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia menaikkan dagu Deidara dan mengusap bibir kekasihnya itu dengan kasar. Ia marah, seseorang telah berani mencicipi miliknya di depan matanya sendiri. Tangannya turun ke leher Deidara dan menemukan sebuah bekas merah yang kentara. Ia tahu tanda apa itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku naik darah, Deidara!"

.

.

_Omake_

_._

_._

___See ya on next chapter! _^^


	9. Ada yang datang (bagian 3)

**Hahaha. Saya balik lagi. Boleh curhat? Saya sedang stres gara-gara teman saya nggak kooperatif ngerjain tugas. *sigh* Alhasil saya ngambek dan malah ngelanjut fic ini.**

**Yosh! Sankyu minna-san! Makasih buat yang masih baca fic ini sampe sini. hehehe. Ada kritik atau sara, let me know it. :)**

**Ryuki18:** Sepertinya itu akan terealisasikan di bagian ini yang berjudul "Ada yang datang". XD Benar, kan? - **Shiroi no Tsuki: **Thehe~~ seneng ya kalau Itachi cemburu. Sepertinya tema kali ini memang cemburunya Itachi. *tring.

Oh ya. Saya kebiasaan balas review di chapter selanjutnya, kecuali sudah the end, atau mungkin apdet lama, baru saya balas lewat pm. I hope you don't mind it. ^^

.

.

* * *

Bagian** 9: Ada yang datang**

* * *

"Kau telah melakukan kesalahan terbesarmu, Uchiha!" Itachi terus menggumam, memaki dirinya sedari tadi. Surainya yang terikat tampak berantakan karena ulah kedua tangannya. Ia menyesal, dan ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Semua ini salahnya, sampai Deidara enggan berbicara dengannya. Di sekolah, ia dihindari, telfon dan SMS pun tak ada yang mendapat respon. Ini sudah hari ke tujuh ia mendapat penolakan dari kekasihnya sendiri. Pernah ia berinisiatif untuk pergi ke rumah Deidara. Tapi yang didapat lagi-lagi penolakan. Deidara sama sekali tak ingin melihatnya. Jangankan melihat, memperdengarkan suaranya pada Itachi pun ia tak mau, "Ini semua salahmu!"

"_Kau benar-benar membuatku naik darah, Deidara!"_

_Itachi termakan cemburunya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hubungan mereka, Itachi bersikap kasar. Padahal ia tak ingin menunjukkan sifatnya yang sudah lama terkubur ini pada orang lain, terutama Deidara. Namun hati terlanjur buta, perasaan tak bisa dikompromi hanya dengan kata. Ia terus mendesak kekasihnya itu, tak peduli Deidara berteriak hingga suaranya mulai serak. Ia berhasil, berhasil menghilangkan tanda merah yang tadi ia lihat dengan tanda baru miliknya. Tapi ia juga berhasil, berhasil membuat Deidara merasa ketakutan. Itachi menjauhkan tubuhnya saat Deidara tak lagi berteriak untuk dilepaskan. Ternyata teriakan itu berpindah ke wajahnya. Sirat ketakutan pada Uchiha yang ia perlihatkan. Itachi terkejut._

'Tidak...tidak...tidak, Deidara, jangan wajah itu.' _Itachi mengulurkan tangan, namun segera ditepis oleh Deidara._

"_Dei, aku...aku minta maaf, Dei. Deidara..."_

"_Lakukan Itachi. Lakukan jika kau memang ingin melakukannya padaku." Bukan permintaan maupun tawaran. Ini sebuah tantangan yang Deidara berikan, namun teriring rasa kesal dan marahnya pada Itachi._

"_Deidara..."_

"_Lakukan seperti yang dia lakukan padaku!"_

"_Deidara, dengarkan aku!"_

"_Apa yang mau kau katakan, Uchiha? Aku tahu dan aku menerima menjadi seorang _uke, _tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa mempermainkan aku seenak kalian sendiri! Kenapa hanya selalu kepuasan macam itu yang kalian pikirkan, hah? Kalian membuatku muak!"_

_Deidara beranjak, dan segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha._

.

.

"Dei, apa kau ada masalah dengan Itachi?"

"Un? Kisame? Tidak ada. Ah, maaf. Aku ada tugas. _Jaa._"

Deidara menghindar, dan Kisame tahu. Kisame hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di antara dua sahabatnya itu. Awalnya ia sudah senang Deidara ada di samping Itachi dan membuat sahabatnya itu lebih "baik". Ia lebih suka melihat Itachi tersenyum, daripada sering melamun. Ia lebih suka melihat Itachi ketahuan sedang mengusili Deidara, daripada mengamuk dan mudah naik darah seperti akhir-akhir ini. Tugas dewan siswa kacau, di kelas pun ia tak berminat dengan pelajaran.

"Deidara, tunggu."

"Aku sedang ada tugas–"

"Kau bohong." Kisame memotong perkataan Deidara. Ia menatap Deidara, mencoba membuat pemuda itu menyerah dengan kebohongannya. Ia benar, dan Deidara hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Katakan, ada masalah apa, Deidara?" Kisame bersandar di tembok sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Itachi, Kisame. Aku pergi dulu." Deidara benar-benar tak berminat membahas rupanya. Kisame diam, tak mencoba menuntut jawaban lagi.

.

.

"Deidara." Panggil seorang pemuda yang kini sedang mengikuti Deidara dari belakang. Sayangnya yang dipanggil tak berminat untuk menjawab atau hanya sekadar menoleh.

"Deidara, jawab aku."

Deidara tetap bungkam dan terus berjalan.

"Deidara, aku minta maaf."

Deidara berhenti, namun masih belum membuka mulut.

"Deidara, aku minta maaf. Aku akui kelakuanku kemarin salah dan keterlaluan. Aku hanya– aku hanya cemburu kau begitu bahagia dengan Uchiha itu. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu. Akan aku lakukan apa saja agar kau mau kembali padaku."

"Sudah?"

"Hm."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tak disangka, Deidara langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Ck. Kau semakin menarik saja, Deidara. Aku menyesal melepasmu dulu."

.

.

Deidara terhenti saat berjalan melewati cermin yang berada di toilet sekolah. Ia berdiri di depan bayangannya sendiri. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sosoknya yang kini juga melihat kearahnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan menurunkan sedikit kerah seragam, hingga ia dapat melihat sebuah tanda merah yang mulai samar.

Milik Itachi dan Sasori.

Dadanya serasa bergemuruh hebat menahan rasa marah. Matanya yang mulai panas, kini sudah membiarkan beberapa tetes bening lolos dari iris safirnya.

Keduanya adalah orang yang pernah dicintainya. Keduanya adalah orang yang pernah menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Namun keduanya juga yang pernah menggoreskan luka di hatinya yang terasa teramat sakit. Hanya di depan keduanya ia pernah menjadi orang paling lemah dan paling rapuh.

Deidara ingat, dulu mereka juga pernah terlibat masalah. Deidara awalnya menerima saja saat Sasori mencoba akrab dengannya. Tapi setelah itu, Sasori berulangkali mengiriminya _e-mail_ dan menelfonnya. Ia risih karena Sasori meminta mereka menjalin hubungan lagi. Akhirnya Deidara memutuskan untuk mengganti nomornya. Itu lah sebabnya ia sangat terkejut Sasori bisa mengetahui nomornya lagi.

"_Heh. Kau licik juga, Sasori. Tapi bagaimana? Kau berhasil?"_

"_Belum. Aku belum diperbolehkan. Kucing itu masih belum jinak. Hahaha."_

"_Lalu, apa kau yakin kau akan menang dari taruhan ini?"_

"_Aku sudah memenangkan separuhnya. Terimakasih kalian sudah membantuku. Bagian kalian pasti ada."_

_Dia mendengar. Ia mendengar semua yang mereka katakan. Semua hal yang mereka bicarakan, ia juga paham. Deidara meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit tiba-tiba. Ia terkejut karena baru saja mendengar kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan. Sasori, seniornya yang juga merupakan kekasihnya, ternyata hanya mempermainkannya. Hal yang berikutnya mereka pertaruhkan adalah..._

"_Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menginjak harga diriku." Gumam Deidara dengan perasaan kesal._

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak akan kembali padamu! Apa berikutnya? Dengan siapa kau bertaruh sekarang, hah?" Deidara sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Sasori terus mengikutinya dan meminta hal yang sama, "Aku bukan barang yang bisa seenaknya kalian perlakukan!"

"Deidara, aku bersumpah kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian dulu. Aku benar-banar minta maaf." Ucap Sasori yang masih menahan tangan Deidara.

"Aku maafkan. Tapi aku tetap tak mau kembali."

"Kenapa, eh? Apa karena Uchiha itu?"

"..."

"Benar, Dei?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali bersamanya, tak pernah malah. Apa kalian sudah–"

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu."

"Terserah kau bilang," Sasori menaikkan dagu Deidara, memaksa pemuda itu hanya menatapnya, "tapi mulai sekarang, ini menjadi urusanku, karena aku akan mengambilmu darinya."

_Chu!_

Sasori ingin, dan ia melakukannya. Hanya beberapa detik ia menempelkan bibirnya pada pemuda itu. Ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti setelah Deidara meninggalkannya kesakitan dengan sebuah tamparan di pipi kanannya.

Deidara berjalan, hendak kembali ke kelasnya. Ia berjalan, sambil sesekali melihat ke luar jendela sepenjang koridor. Masih ramai, karena ini masih jam makan siang. Deidara berhenti sejenak, dan bersandar. Tidak, ia tak memikirkan apa-apa. Terlalu banyak yang melintas di kepalanya, dan ia memilih untuk tak acuh saja.

"Deidara."

Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang sangat tak ingin ia lihat. Tapi entah kenapa, dia selalu saja muncul. Benar-benar seperti _stalker_ bagi Deidara.

"Kau lagi."

"Kenapa mukamu masam seperti itu, Dei? Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu, karena ku yakin kau akan kembali padaku dengan sendirinya."

"Tak akan."

"Kau masih memikirkan Uchiha itu, eh?"

"..."

"Bagaimana jika kau kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Aku tak berminat."

"Meskipun ini tentang Uchiha itu? Tadi aku melihat dia mambawa seorang gadis ke ruang kesehatan. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu."

"Mungkin saja Itachi hanya mengantarkan dia."

"Kau yakin? Padahal setelahnya aku melihat Itachi memeluk gadis itu."

"..." Deidara diam. Sebenarnya ia tak mau, tapi rasa penasarannya berhasil membuat kakinya melangkah, mengikuti Sasori yang menarik tangannya. Mereka berjalan ke lantai 2, ke ruang kesehatan yang Sasori maksud.

.

.

Percaya atau tidak, Deidara harus percaya. Ia sedang tak mendengar berita dari orang lain, tapi ia menyaksikannya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruang kesehatan yang memiliki kaca pada daun pintunya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Itachi yang perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya, dan mencium gadis yang kini terbaring di ranjang. Perlahan, tangan gadis itu terkalung pada Itachi, seakan mencoba memperdalam sentuhan yang terlihat memabukkan itu.

Tok tok tok

Deidara menoleh, menjumpai Sasori yang mengetuk pintu dan menyeringai tipis sambil masih terus memandang ke dalam. Sasori ingin mendapat perhatian dari mereka yang tengah asyik di dalam. Seketika Itachi dan si gadis menoleh ke arah pintu karena suara yang menginterupsi. Dari sana, Itachi dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Deidara dengan mimik mukanya yang tampak– sakit?

"Deidara!"

.

.

_Omake_


	10. Ada yang datang (bagian 4)

Haaaaa. Gomenasai! Teramat sangat telat yah updatenya. Maaf, karena ada beberapa hal yang membuat fic ini terlambat update. u.u

Akhir-akhir ini karena fokus ke matkul, susah nulis jadinya. Ice juga nggak yakin kalau fic ini nggak ngawur. Semoga dengan rampungnya chapter ini, bisa nulis lagi kaya dulu. Doakan saya. _ _)m

Kalau begitu langsung saja yah. :') Terimakasih untuk yang masih membaca dan menunggu fic ini. Saya sangat terharu :')

* * *

**Chapter 10: Itachi**

.

.

"Dei!"

Ia tak peduli. Ia tak mau mempedulikan suara yang meneriakkan namanya itu. Berhenti ia bilang? Yang benar saja. Mendengar suara itu menyebut namanya saja sudah bisa membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik, apalagi jika harus berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Bayangan itu terus berkelebat di kepalanya. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Itachi mencium gadis itu!

"Deidara!"

Akhirnya pemuda pirang itu berhasil menghindar dari Itachi. Ia berhasil melenyapkan diri dari pandangan Itachi.

"Ukh..."

Tes

"Uhh...hikss..." Bertumpuk rasa sakit yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini sudah tak terbendung lagi. Isakan lirih terdengar menggema di dalam gudang kecil di belakang sekolah. Ia berusaha membangun kembali harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dengan menahan mati-matian tetes bening yang tak mau berhenti itu. hatinya semakin sakit. Tapi tetap saja...gagal.

"Itachi _baka_!"

"Deidara." Sapa pemuda bersurai merah dari luar kelas.

Jam sekolah telah usai, dan murid-murid telah meninggalkan kelas. Deidara yang melihat sosok yang sangat tak ingin dilihatnya itu bergegas melangkah meninggalkan bangku dan melewati pintu dengan paksa, menubruk orang yang menungguinya.

"Oi, Deidara."

Ia menulikan pendengarannya, tak acuh pada suara di belakangnya dan tak menghiraukan langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Pertengkarannya dengan Itachi, ia lah penyebabnya!

"Dei-"

Perkataan Sasori teputus saat ia tak menjumpai Deidara melainkan Itachi. Pemudai pirang itu tak ada di tempat itu, dan perkiraan Sasori, Itachi membiarkannya pergi.

"Berhenti mengikutinya. Pulanglah kalau kau ingin pulang."

"Che. Memangnya kau siapa? Deidara bahkan tak mau kau sentuh."

"Kau pikir dia mau, kau menyentuhnya? Kau tak perlu merasa lebih dariku."

"Setidaknya aku tak mengkhianati kekasihku dengan berselingkuh-"

"Oh, benarkah? Kupikir aku tahu ini ulah siapa."

"Jadi kau mau menuduhku bahwa aku yang merencanakan ini?"

Itachi mendekat pada sosok di depannya yang sedang mempertontonkan wajah angkuhnya. Awal ia datang, ia sudah berani mengganggu Deidara. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, mengingat kejadian saat Itachi melihat sendiri bahwa pemuda itu telah lancang menyentuh kekasihnya. Semuanya menjadi kacau sejak Sasori datang.

...dan detik berikutnya, pemuda berwajah _babyface_ itu tersungkur karena pukulan Itachi. Seakan menantang, ia malah menunjukkan ekspresi yang meremehkan Itachi. Sudah tak ada kata sabar untuk Sasori dari Itachi. Sasori yang tak menyangka tak bisa lagi menahan amarah Itachi yang kini memukulinya bertubi-tubi. Ia tak peduli meski wajah Sasori sudah penuh lebam dan darah ada di sudut bibirnya. Inilah "Itachi" yang sudah lama tak ia perlihatkan. Bukan pemuda ramah yang tak acuh pada lingkungannya, ataupun pemuda _cool_ seperti yang kebanyakan siswa bilang.

"ITACHI!" Kisame baru saja turun dari lantai dua, dan segera berlari ke arah sahabatnya yang masih menghajar Sasori tanpa ampun itu. "Itachi! CUKUP!" Jika ia tak bisa menghentikan Itachi segera, nyawa Sasori menjadi taruhannya. Bukan sembarang amarah. Kisame tahu. Sekali emosi sahabatnya tersulut, maka jangan harap ia melepaskan mangsanya dengan mudah.

Bugh!

Gagal. Bukannya berhasil menahan Itachi, ia malah terkena pukulan sulung Uchiha itu. namun Kisame tak berhenti begitu saja. Pukulan yang mendarat padanya bukan apa-apa, karena ia harus segera menghentikan Itachi.

"Itachi! Hentikan!"

"Kisame, lepaskan aku!"

"Cih. Kau mau kembali menjadi berandalan seperti dulu, hah?"

"Tapi dia harus kuberi pelajaran!"

"Kau sudah cukup memberinya pelajaran. Lihat dia! Dia bahkan sudah tak bisa berdiri lagi. Lagipula Itachi, apa yang akan kau katakan pada Deidara jika di amengetahui kau yang seperti ini , hah?"

Kepalan tangan Itachi mengendur. Bagaimana jika Deidara melihatnya yang seperti ini?

Dulu...dulu ia bersusah payah menekan sifatnya ini demi Deidara. Ya, demi orang yang dulu bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tak ada lagi perkelahian, hanya akan ada "Itachi" yang sempurna di mata Deidara. Hanya ada sosok Uchiha dengan semua hal baiknya. Bukan Itachi...yang dulu hampir membunuh teman satu sekolahnya saat SMP.

"Tenangkan amarahmu, Itachi. Lihat dia. Dia tak akan bisa membalasmu." Kisame melepaskan Itachi setelah yakin bahwa dia tak lagi termakan emosinya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Sasori yang jika sekali lagi saja ia terkena pukulan, maka ia akan sekarat.

"Hoi." Kisame berjongkok di depan Sasori.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauhi Deidara, jika kau tak ingin mendapatkan luka lebih dari ini."

"Cih. Aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu."

"Tsk!" Kisame menarik kerah baju Sasori.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi. Jangan mengganggu Deidara dan Itachi jika tak ingin mendapat pelajaran yang lebih dari ini dari Itachi. Kuberitahu juga. Aku tak akan segan-segan melayangkan pukulan padamu jika kau berani mengganggu mereka."

Kisame beranjak, meninggalkan Sasori dan menarik kuncir Itachi untuk menariknya pergi juga dari tempat itu. Ia berharap Sasori sudah bisa mengambil pelajaran yang ia dapat.

"..."

"Hoi, Itachi."

"Hn."

"Kendalikan emosimu. Aku tak tahu masalah apa yang kalian alami, tapi aku akan membantumu membuat Deidara kembali padamu."

"Tak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Setelah kejadian tadi. Jangan harap aku mendengarkanmu."

.

.

Deidara beranjak dari sofa setelah begitu mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Deidara-_nii, konbawa_."

"Sasuke? Ada perlu apa un? Naruto sedang keluar membeli bahan-"

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk mencari Naruto."

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ah, maaf. Masuklah. Kubuatkan minuman dulu."

"Hn."

Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa di kediaman Uzumaki itu langsung mengambil tempat di sofa yang tadi ditempati Deidara, menunggu hingga kakak dari sahabatnya itu kembali membawa dua cangkir minuman di nampan yang ia bawa.

"Jadi?"

"Ini tentang Itachi-_nii_."

Ekspresi Deidara seketika berubah tak suka, dan itu tertangkap oleh oniks Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas sejenak setelah meminum sedikit isi cangkir di depannya.

"Deidara-_nii_..."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Itachi?" Deidara berpura-pura tak mengerti dengan nada tak acuh.

"Itachi-_nii_..."

.

.

Tak peduli tubuhnya tak terbalut jaket, ia berusaha mungkin untuk segera sampai.

"_Kata Kisame-_nii_, dia hampir saja membunuh orang...lagi."_

Masih dua blok lagi bagi Deidara untuk bisa sampai di tujuannya. Hawa dingin malam yang menerpanya sama sekali tak ia acuhkan. Ia tak peduli. Sakit pun, tak masalah, karena ada yang lebih penting.

"_Kata Kisame-_nii_, dia hampir membunuh teman sekolahnya..."_

Surai pirang itu berantakan. Namun itu bukan hal penting yang akan ia pedulikan.

"_Sasori."_

"_Sasori? Memang apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kapan?"_

"_Tadi sore. Itachi-_nii_ bilang, ia ingin memberikan pelajaran padanya. Tapi dengan sifatnya yang dulu kembali lagi, amarahnya tersulut terlalu besar."_

Satu blok lagi, dan ia sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"_Dulu dia juga pernah membunuh teman SMPnya. Tapi sejak ia bertemu seseorang dulu saat pertama masuk SMA, ia bertekad mengubah sifatnya."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Orang itu Deidara-_nii_. Dari seorang berandalan, menjadi murid unggulan. Semuanya hanya demi Deidara-_nii._"_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Deidara? Ada apa datang malam-malam?" Uchiha Mikoto lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"I- Itachi..." Dengan napas tersengal ia berusaha menjawab sekenanya.

"Ah, dia sedang ada di kamarnya. Dia barusaja pulang dari tempat temannya."

"Haa- bolehkah saya menemuinya?"

"Oh, tentu. Masuklah. Aku harus keluar, jadi maaf tak bisa menemanimu, Deidara."

"Uh, tak apa. Saya hanya ingin bertemu Itachi. Maaf mengganggu."

Deidara tak peduli apakah tindakannya sopan atau tidak. Ia langsung lari ke kamar Itachi yang sudah ia hafal tempatnya.

"_Apapun kesalahan Itachi-_nii_, mengalahlah sebentar, atau dia akan kembali menghajar pemuda bernama Sasori itu."_

"Itachi!" Panggil Deidara sembari mengetuk –menggedor tepatnya- pintu kamar Itachi.

"_...atau yang lebih parah, dia akan membunuhnya."_

"Hn. Ada perlu apa, Dei?"

"Itachi, aku harus berbicara padamu. Tetang kejadian yang harus kau jelaskan padaku!"

"Oh, kau datang untuk memarahiku karena aku menghajarnya?"

"Itachi! Buka pintunya atau hubungan kita berakhir sekarang juga!"

Klik.

Bagai mantra yang manjur, Itachi langsung membukakan pintu untuknya. Deidara bergegas masuk, dan Itachi mengunci pintu kamarnya kembali.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada dingin.

"Katakan Itachi, kenapa kau berkelahi?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Itachi!"

"Memang kenapa, Dei? Kau mau membelanya? Kau kasihan karena aku menghajarnya? Atau kau ingin kembali lagi padanya, hah?"

_Slap_!

Itachi terdiam sejenak mendapatkan sebuah tamparan dari Deidara.

"Itachi! Aku tak membelanya, ataupun kau! Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tak berbuat nekat hanya karena hal konyol!"

"Hal konyol?" Itachi menngeliminasi jaraknya dengan Deidara. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan kekasihnya yang mulai merasa terintimidasi itu. "Apakah itu konyol, jika aku cemburu kekasihku diganggu orang lain, hah? Apakah aku tak boleh marah jika ada tangan kotor menyentuh kekasihku? Katakan Deidara. Katakan!"

Itachi mungkin memang berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan bersikap baik pada Deidara. Tapi amarah tetaplah amarah, yang sudah tertumpuk dan tak lagi bisa dicegah.

"Itachi! Aku hanya tak mau kau terlibat masalah!"

"Tapi aku harus memberi pelajaran padanya! Dia berniat merusak hubungan kita!"

"_...atau yang lebih parah, dia akan membunuhnya."_

"Itachi, dengarkan perkataanku. Besok aku akan memberitahunya-"

"Deidara, apa kau percaya aku tak salah atas kejadian tadi siang? Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"_Aku tak boleh mempermasalahkan hal itu dulu saat ini."_

"Un. Aku percaya."

.

.

Nyambung chapter berikutnya ^^v


	11. Happy Birthday, Deidara

_Moshi moshi~~ _Sebenarnya saya mau lanjutin fic ini. Tapi berhubung hari ini sang tokoh utama, saya tunda dulu lanjutan ceritanya yah? Hehe. Jadi chapter ini fokus ke Deidara yang sedang berulangtahun :'3 yah, walaupun sebenarnya ada kok sedikit lanjutannya dari chapter kemarin. Semoga reader-_san_ berkenan. Thanks for **Uchiha aL**, and **Yume Yuu-chan** for the reviews on previous chapter. =) and also those who hit favourite and follow button for my story. X3

.

.

**Antara Itachi dan Deidara**  
_Happy Birtday, _Deidara

.

.

"Deidara." Sapa seseorang yang dapat dipastikan Deidara tak jauh darinya. Ia menoleh malas, mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"Hn. Ada apa, un." Ia menoleh, dan hanya sedikit mengernyitkan dahi melihat wajah di hadapannya penuh lebam.

"_Itachi sepertinya benar-benar menghajarnya tanpa ampun."_

"Ada apa? Kau ingin bertanya siapa orang yang sudah membuatku jadi begini?"

"Memang siapa, un."

"Kekasihmu itu pelakunya. Aku tak berbuat apa-apa, tapi dia malah menghajarku sampai seperti ini."

"Ah. Kasihan sekali kau, Sasori-_senpai._ Lalu, ada apa kau kemari?"

Sasori terkejut sesaat melihat reaksi Deidara yang tak acuh dengan ceritanya. _"Tch! Kenapa dia sama sekali tak khawatir atau semacamnya? Jangan bilang kalau Itachi sudah meracuninya lebih dulu."_

"Hm? Ada apa _senpai_?"

"Uhh–– aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan sia––ng, ya makan siang. Itachi tak bersamamu?"

"Dia sedang izin tak masuk. Ah, maaf. Aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku yang lainnya." Ucap Deidara tak peduli sembari melambaikan ke arah pintu, tempat ketiga temannya yang sudah menunggu. Ia beranjak, dan hanya melontarkan kata _jaa_, lalu menghilang meninggalkan Sasori.

"Tch! Pasti Itachi sudah melakukan sesuatu."

"Heh. Sepertinya kau gagal, Sasori."

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kisame bersandar di ambang pintu sembari menyeringai ke arahnya. Pandangan tak suka Sasori hanya dibalas dengan tatapan meremehkan Kisame yang tak lama kemudian meninggalkan Sasori dengan rasa kesalnya.

.

.

.

"Deidara!"

Baru saja pintu terbuka, _crtical hit_ sudah Itachi lancarkan ketiga sosok kekasihnya itu terlihat di depannya. Sungguh, Deidara sendiri juga heran ke mana hilangnya _image_ _cool_ seorang Uchiha yang sebelum ia menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku bosan." Rengek Itachi yang masih bergelayut pada Deidara.

"Itachi, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik Deidara dan menutup pintu. Masih di tempat yang sama, ia kembali merengkuh tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Sekarang tak akan ada yang melihat." Ucap Itachi lirih lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Deidara.

"..."

"Apa pemuda brengsek itu mengganggumu lagi? Apa dia macam-macam lagi? Katakan padaku kalau dia berbuat hal yang tak kusukai lagi."

"Bukankah kau bisa menanyakannya pada detektif sewaanmu?"

"Uhn?"

"Aku tau kau meminta Kisame terus mengawasiku seharian."

"Ah. Ketahuan ternyata."

Tuk!

"Ah, _ittai_, Deidara."

Astaga. Demi dewa keanehan, keajaiban, atau apapun itu jika mereka ada, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Itachi? Baru kali ini ia melihat Itachi begitu manja padanya. Deidara mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di kepala Itachi berharap agar syaraf-syaraf Uchiha yang mungkin salah tersambung itu bisa kembali normal.

"Besok aku ke sekolah. Aku bosan di rumah. Seharian _kaa-san_ terus menyuruhku ini itu."

Hari ini Itachi izin karena permintaan Deidara. Ia berharap, tak bertemu sebentar dengan Sasori mungkin akan mendinginkan kepalanya. Sepertinya bukannya membuat Itachi lebih baik, istirahat seharian di rumah malah membuat sulung Uchiha itu konslet.

Deidara melepaskan tangan Itachi yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Itachi yang melihatnya dengan wajah penuh tanya. Tiba-tiba Deidara menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Itachi dan terdiam sejenak.

"Ada apa, Dei?" Ucap Itachi heran.

"Aku kira kau sakit."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tak biasanya kau manja seperti ini."

"Sialan kau, Deidara."

Itachi membopong Deidara di pundaknya. Pemuda itu berontak meminta diturunkan, dan permintaannya terpenuhi saat Itachi menghempaskannya di sofa. Deidara memandang takut-takut pada Itachi yang tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mereka beradu pandang cukup lama, dan berhenti saat Itachi mengambrukkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Deidara, namun tak sepenuhnya menimpakan beban tubuhnya itu pada kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Itachi?"

"Aku tak mau menyerahkanmu pada siapapun. Tidak pada pemuda brengsek itu, atau siapapun. Ucap Itachi yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Deidara."

"Aku juga tak akan kembali padanya. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Deidara bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Ia membelai rambut Itachi yang terikat seperti biasanya.

"Deidara, kau percaya, kan, kalau aku tak seperti yang kau sangka saat kejadian di ruang kesehatan itu?"

"Ehm..."

"Saat itu aku sedang ada di ruang kesehatan. Aku ingin tidur karena aku malas ikut pelajaran," Itachi mulai bercerita tanpa dipersilahkan, "Tiba-tiba gadis itu memanggilku. Suaranya kecil dan serak. Ia seperti mau meminta tolong. Aku mendekat, tapi suaranya masih tak jelas. Akhirnya aku menunduk, dan tiba-tiba saja––"

"Sudahlah Itachi. Aku tak mau membahas lagi. Aku percaya."

Ya. Deidara memang percaya dengan perkataan Itachi, mengingat saat itu Sasori yang membawanya ke sana. Sekarang ia yakin bahwa Sasori ambil bagian dari kejadian ini.

"Aku mau kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Hm?"

"Tak ada kekerasan lagi. Oke? Aku tak mau kau mendapat masalah."

"Aku mau berjanji asal kau menciumk––akh!"

Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan perkataannya–walaupun tanpa diselesaikan Deidara juga paham–Deidara memukul kepala Itachi yang masih tak beranjak dari posisinya semula. Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan bersungut pada kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak sedang dalam posisi bisa menawar, Itachi!"

"_Hai...hai_."

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu beranjak dan duduk di sofa. Ia memandangi Deidara yang masih ada di posisinya. Senyum aneh tiba-tiba terpasang di wajah keriput mesum itu. Deidara yang tak suka, melemparkan sebuah bantal kursi, dan tepat mengenai wajah Itachi. Itachi malah tertawa melihat ekspresi gugup Deidara.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku dengan ekspresi seperti itu, heh?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, semakin dilihat, kau semakin manis." Ucap Itachi tanpa peduli bahwa perkataannya membuat rona merah di wajah Deidara semakin terlihat jelas.

"Diam kau! Aku ini pria, dan tak mungkin aku manis!"

"Yah. Tapi bagiku kau manis." Ucap Itachi tak peduli.

"Diam!"

"Deidara, bisakah kau mengambilkan aku minuman di kulkas?"

"Memangnya kau tak bisa mengambilnya sendiri, un!"

"_Che_. Kau ini. Sama sekali tak ada manisnya padaku. Hanya wajahmu saja yang manis." Itachi bernajak dan pergi ke dapur.

Sebenarnya cukup lama menurut Deidara jika Itachi hanya mengambil minuman. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Itachi, yang kemudian terhenti saat tiba-tiba lampu seluruh ruangan mati. Deidara mematung di tempat. Ia takut gelap.

"I..Itachi? Kau dimana?"

Tak ada jawaban untuk Deidara. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mencoba kembali ke sofa namun..

"Akh! _Ittai_..." Ia malah tersandung dan terjerembam ke lantai setelah menabrak sofa yang ada di belakangnya. "ITACHI!"

Deidara semakin ketakutan. Dia tadi di dapur, dan dapur tak jauh dari tempat ia berada. Ia yakin bahwa Itachi bisa mendengarnya. Tak mendapat jawaban, Deidara malah mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari sekitarnya dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Itachi? Apa itu kau?" Tanya Deidara ketakutan ketika ia melihat bayangan seseorang mendekat ke arahnya.

"..."

"Itachi! Candaanmu tak lucu sama sekali!"

Namun orang itu tak menjawab.

Ctik.

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Deidara menjerit ketakutan ketika melihat sebuah wajah tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Hahaha! Sebegitu takutnya kah kau, Deidara?"

Deidara membungkam teriakannya ketika mengetahui suara siapa barusan. Ya, itu Itachi. Dapat Deidara lihat samar-samar orang yang ada di depannya bernajak, dan kemudian lampu ruangan kembali menyala. Itachi cukup terkejut saat melihat wajah Deidara yang lumayan pucat karena ketakutan. Bahkan setitik airmata terlihat di sudut matanya.

"Hei. Maaf, kalau aku aku keterlaluan, Dei." Itachi mendekat ke arah kekasihnya yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya itu.

"Sialan kau Itachi! Candaanmu benar-benar tak lucu!" Teriak Deidara dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Maafkan aku, Dei." Itachi berjongkok di depan Deidara yang masih ketakutan. Tubuhnya masih bergetar sedikit.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou_." Ucap Itachi yang lalu mengecup ringan belah merah muda Deidara.

"Eh?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa."

"Aku lupa."

"Hn. Dasar _dobe_." Ucap Itachi, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya berjajar lima buah _cupcake_ dengan lima lilin di masing-masing kue. Ia melihat miniatur dirinya yang terbuat dari _fondant_ di kue yang ada di tengahnya. Tak lupa tulisan selamat ulang tahun ada di kue itu.

"Maaf barusan aku membuatmu takut."

"Hiks.. Itachi sialan." Deidara menangis. Ia menangis karena ketakutan dan senang. Itachi malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Deidara yang menurutnya lucu.

"_Gomen gomen_. Sudah lah. Sekarang tiup lilinnya. Jangan lupa katakan keinginanmu."

Ia menurut. Deidara diam sejenak sebelum meniup api-api kecil di lilin-lilin itu hingga mati.

"Apa yang kau minta?"

"Rahasia, un!"

"Tsk. Baiklah aku tak akan bertanya. Sekarang malan kuemu." Ucap Itachi yang kemudian mengotori pipi Deidara dengan sedikit keim dari _cupcake_.

"Itachi!" Deidara memukuli Itachi hingga Itachi terdorong kebelakang dan keduanya jatuh ke lantai.

"Hahahaha! _Happy birthday, _Dei." Lagi, Itachi mengucapkan selamat pada Deidara dan langsung memeluk pemuda yang ada di atasnya itu setelah mendaratkan kotak kue di tangannya ke lantai dengan selamat.

"_Sankyu_..." Balas Deidara lirih.

.

.

_Owari_.

.

.

_Tanjoubi Omedetou, _Dei-_chan! _\(^q^)/


End file.
